User blog:BeccaSchmecca/List of performances by Celestia Autié
This is a list of live performances by Canadian opera singer and Rechercher une étoile 2009 runner-up Celestia Autié. Despite only coming in second, Autié went on to have a successful career by performing in worldwide opera productions and giving recitals with the Montreal Symphony Orchestra. Opera productions ;2010 * La bohème - Porto Alegre, Brazil, 12-14 February 2010 - São Pedro Theatre (Musetta) * Les contes d'Hoffmann - Beijing, China, 23-25 April 2010 - NCPA Opera Hall (Olympia) * L'elisir d'amore - Ljubljana, Slovenia, 21-23 May 2010 - Ljubljana Opera House (Adina) * Manon - Cairo, Egypt, 2-4 July 2010 - Cairo Opera House (Manon Lescaut) * Aida - Belgrade, Serbia, 24-26 September 2010 - Madlenianum Opera and Theatre (Aida) ;2011 * Gianni Schicchi - Bratislava, Slovakia, 4-6 February 2011 - Slovak National Theater (Lauretta) * Madama Butterfly - Ankara, Turkey, 25-27 February 2011 - Ankara Opera House (Cio-Cio-san) * Carmen - Monte Carlo, Monaco, 18-20 March 2011 - Opéra de Monte-Carlo (Carmen) * Die tote Stadt - Tashkent, Uzbekistan, 6-8 May 2011 - Navoi Theater (Marie) * Rigoletto - Lisbon, Portugal, 8-10 July 2011 - Teatro Nacional de São Carlos (Gilda) * Samson et Dalila - Łódź, Poland, 19-21 August 2011 - Teatr Wielki w Łodzi (Delilah) * Bajazet - Dortmund, Germany, 16-18 September 2011 - Dortmund Opera (Tamerlano) * William Tell - Cork, Ireland, 4-6 November 2011 - Cork Opera House (Mathilde) * Andrea Chénier - Budapest, Hungary, 16-18 December 2011 - Hungarian State Opera House (Maddalena di Coigny) ;2012 * The Magic Flute - Prague, Czech Republic - 20-22 January 2012 - State Opera (Queen of the night) * Rinaldo - Copenhagen, Denmark - 2-4 March 2012 - Copenhagen Opera House (Almirena) * La traviata - Amsterdam, Netherlands - 27-29 April 2012 - Dutch National Opera (Violetta) * The Marriage of Figaro - Riga, Latvia - 22-24 June 2012 - Latvian National Opera (Countess Almaviva) * Turandot - Guangzhou, China - 10-12 August 2012 - Guangzhou Opera House (Turandot) * La fanciulla del West - Liège, Belgium - 21-23 September 2012 - Opéra Royal de Wallonie (Minnie) * Die Fledermaus - Helsinki, Finland - 16-18 November 2012 - Finnish National Opera (Rosalinde) ;2013 * Lohengrin - Wexford, Ireland - 18-20 January 2013 - National Opera House (Elsa of Brabant) * Don Giovanni - Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic - 15-17 March 2013 - Teatro Nacional (Donna Anna) * Il trovatore - Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia - 7-9 June 2013 - National Academic Theatre (Leonora) * Oceàna - Istanbul, Turkey - 13-15 September 2013 - Süreyya Opera House (Nersa) ;2014 * Hulda - Baku, Azerbaijan - 7-9 February 2014 - State Academic Opera House (Hulda) * La Navarraise - Chișinău, Moldova - 11-13 April 2014 - Moldova National Opera House (Anita) * Loreley - Kraków, Poland - 4-6 July 2014 - Opera Krakowska (Loreley) * Ghiselle - Zürich, Switzerland - 26-28 September 2014 - Zürich Opera House (Ghiselle) ;2015 * Lo schiavo - Lviv, Ukraine - 20-22 February 2015 - Lviv Opera Theatre (Ilàra) * Mazeppa - St. Petersburg, Russia - 10-12 April 2015 - Mariinsky Theatre (Mariya) * Le droit d'aînesse - Brussels, Belgium - 19-21 June 2015 - La Monnaie (Falka) * Lakmé - Matanzas, Cuba - 28-30 August 2015 - Teatro Sauto (Lakmé) ;2016 * Fantasio - Guadalajara, Mexico - 11-13 March 2016 - Teatro Degollado (Fantasio) * Le roi Carotte - Malmö, Sweden - 24-26 June 2016 - Malmö Opera (Princess Cunégonde) * Il Guarany - Graz, Austria - 12-14 August 2016 - Graz Opera (Cecilia) * Joshua - Madrid, Spain - 18-20 November 2016 - Teatro de la Zarzuela (Achsah) ;2017 * Les surprises de l'Amour - Bogotá, Colombia - 10-12 March 2017 - Teatro Colón (Astrée) * Énée et Lavinie - Manaus, Brazil - 21-23 April 2017 - Teatro Amazonas (Junon) * Il turco in Italia - Buenos Aires, Argentina - 7-9 July 2017 - Teatro Argentino de La Plata (Fiorilla) * Le lac des fées - Wrocław, Poland - 15-17 September 2017 - Wrocław Opera (Zéila) ;2018 * Genoveva - Lyon, France - 2-4 February 2018 - Opéra Nouvel (Genoveva) * Les noces d'Olivette - Hanover, Germany - 13-15 April 2018 - Staatsoper Hannover (Olivette) * La fille du tambour-major - Lidköping, Sweden - 10-12 August 2018 - Läckö Castle Opera (Stella) * Falstaff - Naples, Italy - 16-18 November 2018 - Teatro di San Carlo (Alice Ford) ;2019 * Alcina - Damascus, Syria - 18-20 January 2019 - Damascus Opera House (Alcina) * Naughty Marietta - Zagreb, Croatia, 12-14 April 2019 - Croatian National Theatre (Marietta) Recitals Autié was born in Victoriaville, but many of her recitals are at the Pollack Hall with the Montreal Symphony Orchestra. A pre-recorded opera microphone is placed below the stage. She has been performing recitals at the Pollack Hall since 2014. On several occasions, Autié has performed recitals in other Canadian cities like Vancouver and Toronto. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Rechercher une étoile alumni Category:Browse